


these twists and turns of fate

by ushnuu



Category: Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, because of course it did, but the angst came in, it really started out as being nothing but pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushnuu/pseuds/ushnuu
Summary: snippets of moments between lewis & franny.
Relationships: Franny Robinson & Lewis | Cornelius Robinson, Franny Robinson/Lewis | Cornelius Robinson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	1. september 2007

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is something i've just decided to start without much thought put into where i want to take it. these chapters will likely be short, more like vignettes than anything else, but they will all tie together in one canon. i've always been fascinated by time travel and how knowledge of the future can play into the past and that is what i'm most excited to explore here! thanks for taking the time to read, feel free to skip around chapters if you like, and leave me a review with any thoughts you may have! thanks and stay safe <3

Time travel is confusing.

Especially when you’re only twelve years old, and your entire life has just changed in the blink of an eye.

Lucille and Bud had wasted no time in signing the adoption papers, and before Lewis – no, no, _Cornelius_ – even knew what hit him he was situated in the old Anderson Observatory with more free time and free space to invent than he’d ever thought possible.

The first thing he’d done, however, was pull out a particularly worn and weathered composition book, flip to the next blank page, and put pencil to paper. Never in his wildest dreams had Lewis ever considered that time travel would be possible in his lifetime, and yet the proof had been right before his eyes. Not only would it be invented but _he_ would be the one to invent it. It was all a bit too much for his spiky-haired little head to handle. And so Lewis did the one thing he’d always done in situations he didn’t quite understand – he turned to logic, and reason, and _science_.

Before long dozens of words filled the page, some strung together as short phrases and others simply a single word, existing within his brain and needing to be brought into the corporeal world. He knew far too much about his own future, of that he was certain. He knew his career, his home, his wife, his _son_. He was only twelve, far too young to be thinking about things like marriage and children, but they were all that seemed to weigh on his mind now. If Wilbur were still there he might have had a friend to talk things over with, to help solve the complete paradoxical nature of time travel. But he wasn’t. Wilbur was gone, and if the Cornelius of the future was anything like the Lewis of the now, he certainly would have restricted his son’s use of time travel, perhaps even dismantling the things altogether. They certainly caused nothing but trouble.

Another name swam around in his mind, bringing a face up to the surface. A face not unlike that of Wilbur Robinson’s – the same brown eyes, dark hair, mischievous grin. Franny Robinson. Framagucci now, but he’d seen enough of the future to know. He’d never paid much attention to the girl before, being a year behind him in school. Quite frankly Lewis hadn’t paid much attention to anything before, save for his inventions. Goob had been his only real friend, and with both going their separate ways with new parents it left Lewis with an ache in his heart. He once again longed for the companionship of Wilbur, but a boy that wasn’t due to be born for another twenty years wouldn’t do much to fill that void. But there was Franny.

He wrote her name in large block letters on the page, taking up three and a half lines. Underlining it twice, Lewis stuck his pencil carefully behind his ear. Perhaps this was the wrong move, perhaps knowing too much about his own future was going to damn him to a world where nothing was the way it was meant to be, but he couldn’t help himself. He was an inventor – curiosity was in his blood. He had to know more about this girl, this person that would one day join him at the end of a long aisle. He slammed the cover of the book closed, determination set on his face.

The future was now.


	2. september 2007

The cafeteria had never been Lewis’ favourite place. It was too loud, too full to the brim of intense chattering, kids trading pudding cups across tables and getting out their pent-up energy by playing catch with a can of soda. Lewis was prone to sitting alone in a back corner somewhere, his lunch only half-touched as he poured over mathematical equations and scientific theories. He could only do so much to block out the noise, however, and most lunches turned out to be rather unproductive.

That day, balancing his notebook carefully beneath his tray, he turned his blue eyes towards the chaos. It was the first time he’d really soaked it all in, the way the different cliques sat together. The popular kids near the middle, the baseball team to their left. The drama club sat near the front of the room. And near the back, where he normally resided at a table by himself, were the outcasts. The weirdos. The ones that didn’t fit in, either because they didn’t want to or because they didn’t know  _ how _ . Lewis wasn’t sure which camp he fit in.

He spotted Franny, seated with only one other person. Bypassing his usual table, Lewis approached the two girls with an awkward smile. “Hi.”

Franny blinked up at him, her dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail. A flicker of recognition dawned on her round face. “You’re that boy from the science fair, aren’t you?” she asked, index finger wagging in his direction. “What are you doing here?” Her eyes turned downwards into a squint, suspicion clouded all over her face. The girl sitting opposite her, Lizzy, barely even moved. Her eyes shifted towards Lewis, uninterested, before turning back to the bizarre assortment of food laid out before her.

“I just, uh, wanted to see if I could eat lunch with you?” The awkward smile on his face stretched until it felt as if his skin might crack.

Franny’s entire demeanor shifted. The suspicion disappeared so quickly that Lewis almost wondered if he’d imagined it altogether. A new expression appeared upon her face. Adoration, maybe? He suddenly felt even more uncomfortable than before, clearing his throat and taking a seat. “Lewis, right?” 

“Actually, it’s Cornelius now,” he replied, the new name still feeling so unlike himself that it feels wrong to rest upon his tongue.

“That’s stupid,” Lizzy responded dryly, blinking at the boy.

Franny waved her hand dismissively. “Don’t listen to her. I  _ like _ Cornelius. It’s so  _ sophisticated _ .” She leaned forward, elbows resting against the table and chin cupped in her hands. Lewis gave her a face, head tilted to one side, mouth slightly agape. He’d never had anyone look at him that way before, and couldn't quite understand what it meant.

Clearing his throat, Lewis reached for his juice box. “So, Franny.” He was trying his best to pretend that Lizzy simply wasn’t there. (She seemed to be content to give him the same treatment). “I wanted to know more about your frogs.”

Her face faltered, the prior looks of suspicion and admiration replaced by disappointment. “They’re not working out the way I want them to,” she admitted, eyes shifting down to the lunch table. “They wouldn’t sing a single note at the science fair.” She fell silent. Lizzy reached over and robotically patted her on the shoulder. “I  _ know _ they can do it, but sometimes—”

“Hey.” Lewis spoke without really thinking. If he’d learned anything from his future it was that nothing was ever truly impossible. “You just gotta keep at it. Keep working hard! Keep… moving forward.” A smile played at the corner of his lips, a joke that only he was privy to. “Keep moving forward.”

Franny looked up, and the smile on her face was all the thanks that Lewis needed.


	3. december 2007

“You can toss your bag wherever you want.”

Three months had passed. Autumn turned to winter, and Lewis and Franny had made it a habit to eat lunch together every day. Lizzy would sometimes join them, but her fire ant farm was taking up more and more of her free time, more often than not leaving the two outcasts to themselves. Lewis shrugged out of his winter coat, hanging it carefully by the door. Franny did the same, but discarded her coat over the back of an old-fashioned armchair. Lewis remained rooted to the spot, bag still held awkwardly in his hands, as Franny stepped further into the house.

“I’M HOME!” Her voice was loud, powerful, in charge. It reminded him instantly of the Franny of the future, the one who was always  _ right _ .

“Pipe down, little sis!” A boy, roughly sixteen years old, appeared in the kitchen doorway. A Gameboy was clutched in his hands, his gaze darting briefly up from the device before returning to whatever he was playing. A moment later he looked up again, this time catching Lewis’ eye. “Who’s that?” He turned towards Franny, eyebrows raised.

“That’s none of your business, that’s who,” she replied, raising herself up onto the tips of her toes in an attempt to look taller. “Come on, Cornelius.” She grabbed his hand, dragging him forward. Lewis stumbled, but followed.

“Cornelius?” The boy leered, peering around the corner as they hurried up the stairs. “Fran’s got a boyfriend!” 

Despite himself, Lewis felt his ears growing hot with a blush. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know the future, didn’t know where he and Franny would be in a decade’s time, but hearing someone else say it was enough to fill him to the brim with embarrassment. He was still only _twelve_ , after all. 

Franny continued to drag him along, finally arriving in her bedroom and slamming the door shut behind them. She exhaled sharply, back pressed against the wall. “That’s just my stupid brother, Gaston,” she explained, rolling her eyes. 

“Gaston?” Lewis repeated dumbly, not sure how he’d missed the connection. 

“Don’t ask me where my parents got these names from,” she replied, thankfully taking Lewis’ shock at meeting another figure from his future -- past? -- as mere shock at the choice of name. “Now.” She threw herself towards the bed, bouncing lightly as she landed on the mattress. “Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me with my frogs?” 

Lewis blinked, bringing himself back down to reality. “Help you with your frogs,” he finally replied, moving to join Franny on the bed. He’d never been in a girl’s room before. He’d never actually been in anyone else’s room before, his only friend having been his old roommate. (Even Wilbur hadn’t had the time to take him up to his bedroom, allowing the two kids to just be  _ kids _ for a few minutes). “Are you sure your mom won’t mind?” 

Franny waved her hand dismissively. It was something, Lewis was beginning to notice, she did a lot. “My mom’s not really around. Artie does most of the cooking.” 

Lewis’ heart lurched. He wanted to say he was sorry, that he knew what it was like to not have a mom, but now that he had Lucille it felt wrong to say anything. He may not have had a mom for twelve years, but now he was blessed with one that was incredibly loving and kind. One day Franny would be blessed with the love of that same mother, but he couldn’t go telling her such a thing. He had the time stream to worry about. 

“Here.” Franny was quick to change the subject, bending over to pull something out from under her bed. It was a simple cardboard box, but as she lifted the lid it revealed a small collection of frogs. 

“You just leave them in there like that?” 

“They’re fine,” she replied, pulling out one of the amphibians and holding him tightly to her chest. “I gave them all my old Barbie furniture so it’s like their own little house in there. Look.” She reached deeper under her bed, pulling out a handful of more boxes. “This one is the school, and this is the salon. And this one’s the bar.” She smiled triumphantly. “It’s a whole little frog town! And this is Frankie.” 

She handed him towards Lewis without asking. The Frankie of the Future wore a respectable suit and tie (and occasionally Bud’s dentures), but this Frankie was as naked as frogs were expected to be. “He’s sort of… slimy.” 

“Hey!” Franny cried, swatting Lewis’ arm. “Be nice to Frankie! He’s suffering from performance anxiety. We have to build up his confidence!” 

The boy grimaced, handing the frog back to Franny. She frowned. “You do think I’m crazy, don’t you? I should’ve known. You’re a genius, and why would a genius want to hang out with the crazy frog girl other than to make fun of her?” 

“No, no!” He moved quickly, arms resting against her shoulders. “I don’t think you’re crazy. I  _ know _ you’re not crazy. One day, these frogs are gonna sing. I promise you.” 

She calmed down then, letting out a soft breath. “You’re gonna help me do it, right Cornelius?” She looked up at him with big brown eyes, practically begging for his help. 

He sighed. Perhaps he was only following the path set out by his future, but this version of Franny was really growing on him. He wouldn’t be ashamed to call her his best friend. “Of course. If I can crack the hippocampus then I must be able to help frogs sing, right?” 

“Right!” she agreed with a firm nod, handing Frankie back to Lewis. He took the frog with a bit more dignity this time, even if the slime was sticking to his hands in a way he felt certain would never wash off. “I’ll work with Joey. I think he’ll make a great bass one day.” She turned to the frog, cleared her throat softly, and produced a small string of notes; a scale, from what little knowledge Lewis had of musical theory. 

“You’re really good,” Lewis commented, shifting Frankie in his arms. He could hardly carry a tune. Franny would be able to sing him under the table. 

“My Dad was super into music. He taught us all to play the piano when we were younger.” A melancholy tone filled her words. Lewis felt his heart lurch again. He opened his mouth to ask more, but the look Franny gave him was enough to keep him quiet. She was guarded in a way that he knew all too well. Hurt from her past, and not willing to let others in. She was strong in a way he hadn’t quite realized before. 

“So.” He spoke simply to alleviate the tension in the room, not knowing what else to say. “What sort of songs are your frogs gonna sing?”

“Swing, mostly. Those songs are always the best. Your little guy,” she gestured to Frankie, “Is named after the greatest singer of all. He’s gonna be just like him one day. Maybe even better!” 

Franny had dreams, that was for sure. And right then, sitting on the edge of her bed with a frog clasped tightly in his grip, Lewis knew that he wanted to help her make those dreams come true. He had to. 

His own dreams wouldn’t be complete without her.


	4. june 2008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone that has left such nice comments so far! i'm glad to know you're all enjoying this, and while i may be a bit slow with updates on this piece just know that it definitely has a special place in my heart and i want to see it through to the end.

She picked up on the fourth ring.

Winter had turned to spring and summer had followed. Franny had made it a habit to visit Lewis a couple times a week, seating herself on an empty chair in the corner and simply watching him work. Sometimes she’d bring Frankie along, but more as a friend than as a pupil. She kept quiet, only piping up when Lewis broke himself from his inventing reverie long enough to ask her opinion on something. 

“Hello?” Her voice sounded mechanical through the phone, warped by distance. 

“Hey.” 

“Corny?” It was her newest nickname for him. Even Lewis had to admit that  _ Cornelius _ was quite the mouthful. 

“Yeah.” 

He could sense the confusion in her voice, could picture her brows furrowing together as she tried to piece everything together. There was something in his own voice that he was working hard to conceal.  “What’s up? What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong.” He answered hurriedly, certainly not putting her at any sense of ease. “I mean, I—” He wasn’t sure how to say the words. He should have been excited, absolutely thrilled at the opportunity that Lucille had arranged for him, but there was a sadness in his heart that he couldn’t ignore. 

“I can tell when you’re lying.” 

He knew that she was right – she was  _ always right _ .  “I got into college.” 

Silence rang on the other end of the phone. For a moment he was certain that Franny had simply hung up on him, but then: “You got into what?” 

“College.” 

His thirteenth birthday was in a little under a month, but his intelligence was clear to anyone that so much as looked at him. Bud had told him that, if it were up to them, he would have been moved ahead long ago so the transition wasn’t so hard. Living in an orphanage, though, opportunities like that were hard to come by. But Lewis had taken all the tests, had passed them with flying colours and proved his prowess. There was no need for high school with a brain like that. MIT had come knocking, and he had answered. 

“I leave at the end of August.” 

The silence on the other end was deafening. He wasn’t sure what to say, and it was clear that she wasn't either. He let the conversation hang, the cordless phone pressed against his ear as he waited for Franny to say something,  _ anything _ . 

“Okay,” was all she finally said. 

“O- okay?” 

“Okay,” she repeated, but he could sense the hurt in her voice. He’d done this over the phone because he was a coward that hadn’t wanted to see her face fall, but Lewis was beginning to think that maybe this was worse. 

“Okay.” Silence hung in the air once more. Somewhere in the background Lewis swore he could fear Vinnie croaking. 

“Franny I’m sorry, but Lucille says that this is gonna be the start to my future as an inventor and—” 

“Yeah, Cornelius. I get it.” 

He hesitated. “You don’t seem—” 

“I’m fine,” she insisted, using that voice that sounded so akin to that of a mother. “Listen, I gotta go. Artie’s making pizza.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to—” 

“Bye, Corny.” 

The dial tone rang in his ear like a punch to the gut.

* * *

Franny didn’t come over for the rest of the summer. Lewis tried going to see her, but each time Gaston would answer the door and insist that she wasn’t home. Lewis knew better, but said nothing. He occupied his time with even more inventing, barely sleeping as he churned out prototype after prototype. 

The days moved quickly and, before he knew it, he was being loaded into the back of a car with an assortment of boxes and Bud in the driver’s seat. Lucille had to stay in Midtown to continue her work at Inventco, but Bud was able to secure a temporary job as a science professor in Boston. They’d rented a small house with a big enough shed to be used as a pseudo-lab, and would return to Midtown for Christmas and summer. 

Lewis leaned out the window as Lucille pressed a kiss to his forehead. He kept wishing, hoping,  _ praying _ that Franny would come running down the street to squeeze in a final goodbye before the car started off for the highway, but she never came. 

Tears stung in his eyes as Bud put the car into reverse and pulled out of the driveway. 

“We’re off on a new adventure, Cornelius!” Bud proclaimed as they made their way down the road. “This is the first stop on the way to your future!” 

“Yeah,” Lewis responded glumly from the back seat. He knew that Bud was right, but the future seemed rather bleak without the promise of Franny Framagucci in it. 


End file.
